tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Newton Scamander (TheSnailQueen)
This character is an AU of this character. Written by Rebekah and is can be found here , , , |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status= Married |alias= * Newt (by friends and family) * Newt-ton (by Enzo, when extremely drunk) * Allfather * Gramps * Pops * Papa |Title= *Magizoologist *Order Member |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height=6'1" |hair=Ginger |eyes=Light green |skin=Pale |hidef= |family= * Porpentina Scamander (wife) * Albion Scamander (son) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebold) (daughter-in-law) † * Rolf Scamander (grandson) † * Arlen Scamander (grandson) * Rayén Neruda (granddaughter-in-law) * Artemis Scamander (granddaughter) * Draco Scamander (ne Malfoy) (grandson-in-law) * Nimiane Scamander (granddaughter) * Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (granddaughter-in-law) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (daughter) * Duncan McIntyre (son-in-law) † * Nick Weasley (granddaughter) * Charlie Weasley (grandson-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (great granddaughter) * Athena Weasley (great granddaughter) * Duncan Weasley (great grandson) * Patrick Scamander (son) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (daughter-in-law) † * Nessa Scamander (granddaughter) * Rhiannon Venning (granddaughter-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (granddaughter) * Niklas Solberg (grandson-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (grandson) * Ara Nadar (granddaughter-in-law) * Keely Scamander (daughter) † * Michael Findlay (son-in-law) † * Killian Scamander (grandson) * Kendrick Scamander (son) * Fabrice Flamel (son-in-law) * Sylvain Scamander (grandson) * Runa Lykke (granddaughter-in-law) * Hermia Xia (née) (granddaughter) * Bradley Xia (grandson-in-law) * Niamh Scamander (daughter) * Naveen Vandayar (son-in-law) * Dipika Scamander (granddaughter) * Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (daughter) * Xenophilius Lovegood (son-in-law) * Luna Potter (granddaughter) * Darcy Scamander (daughter) † * Cygnus Black (grandson-in-law) † * Emrys Scamander (grandson) * Theseus Scamander (brother) † * Queenie Goldstein (sister-in-law) * Jacob Kawalski (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Athena Scamander (mother) † * Gerald Goldstein (father-in-law) † * Gail Goldstein (mother-in-law) † |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = Pokemon Indigo League Theme (Jason Paige) |Wand= * Original wand: Chestnut 12¾", Phoenix feather, bendy and pleasingly supple. Simply designed with engravings of seashells on the handle. A mother of pearl shell is inlaid at the very base. * Current wand: |Patronus= Thuderbird |Animagus= Thunderbird |hidea= |job= Magizoologist |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Scamander Family * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Hufflepuff * Weasley Family * McIntyre Family * Lovegood Family * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * River Rock Conservation Society * Order of the Phoenix * Muggle-Born Network * British Ministry of Magic (formally) ** Department for the Registration and Control of Magical Creatures (formally) *Order of Merlin }} Newton Artemis Fido Scamander (b. ) is a wizard born in the Scamander family home hidden away in the , to and an unknown wizard. Newt never knew his father, though his older brother was something of a paternal figure for most of his childhood before he left to become an . This is something that in later life would inspire him to be an extremely attentive father and grandfather, never wanting his children or grandchildren to feel the loneliness of an absentee parent as he had. His mothers occupation, the breeding and raising of was a key factor in sparking his love of magical beasts of all shapes and sizes, although his mother herself was disapproving of this and his later career in the field for some unknown reason. He began attending Hogwarts in and was near instantly sorted into Hufflepuff house. During his time there his love for magical creatures grew and he enjoyed studying and working with them, however despite his enjoyment of certain subjects other aspects of Hogwarts were not as easy and Newt found it extremely hard to make friends, being branded as an outcast fairly early on. He did however managed to make one , their shared love of magical creatures as well as their outcast status saw them bond easily. However, an accident in - Newt and Leta's fifth year - saw one of Leta's "experiments" go wrong and endangering the life of a fellow student. Not wanting to see his friend expelled for her mistake, he instead took the blame. Though somewhat cushioned from a full expulsion from the magical community thanks to the efforts of Albus Dumbledore Newt was indeed expelled from Hogwarts, though he was allowed to keep his wand. Biography Early life and schooling Professional life World War I At the Ministry of Magic Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Ministry work and awards Private life Starting a Family First Wizarding War Work With the Order A Run of Tragedy The Aftermath In Between Wars Pandora's Death Second Wizarding War Working With the Order Once More Muggle-born Network Continued Loss The Battle Of Hogwarts Gathering an Army of Magical Beasts Later Life Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Scamander Family Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Expelled Hogwarts Students Category:Hufflepuff Character Category:Magizoologist Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Romanian Dragon Sanctuary Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury Category:Department for the Registration and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin Second Class Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Faskally Rehabilitation and Retirement Centre for Magical Creatures Category:British Wizards Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Canon Characters Category:Autistic